This invention relates generally to a bar stock loader mechanism and more specifically to a bar stock loader mechanism which may be utilized with a feed mechanism having a gripper assembly which is operable between opened and closed conditions.
A known bar stock loader mechanism includes a compensating cylinder which is actuated to move a main feed cylinder and a piece of bar stock toward the spindle or chuck of a machine tool until a switch is actuated. Actuation of the switch causes a clamp assembly to grip a piston rod of the compensating cylinder to hold the main feed cylinder against further movement. The main feed cylinder is then activated to push the piece of bar stock into the machine tool. This known loader mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,128.
Another known loader mechanism includes a magazine which holds a plurality of bars in a side-by-side relationship and a rotatable indexing or support cylinder. The indexing cylinder transfers the bars from the magazine to a loading station and supports the bars as they are moved from the loader mechanism into the associated machine tool. An example of this known loader mechanism is illustrated in German Patentschrift No. 571,614 having a date of Feb. 9, 1933.